With all my love, always
by VickyStarfish
Summary: A selection to letters between Harry and Ginny, spanning the year after the Battle... and maybe a little bit longer
1. Prologue

So, this has been a work in progress for quite a while, but with the summer hols, I've finally been able to finish it – subject to changes, rewrites and any fantastic suggestions in the reviews too, of course!

I'm going to be cruel, and only post my Prologue for now. I want to know what you think!

Enjoy – Vicky Starfish xxx

#x#x#

Prologue - May 1998

Harry sighed and gave up. Rather than sift through the leftover debris, he upended his rucksack onto the bed, fed up of delving around and half aware that the last time he had completed this task he'd cut himself on Sirius' enchanted mirror. The debris comprised of scraps of paper, litter and a carefully folded envelope he'd forgotten he had. Fingering the parchment gently as he turned it over in his hands, deep meaningful thoughts invaded his mind from all directions. Turning over the envelope and looking again at his handwriting on the cover, he made up his mind; dark thoughts ignored, and left his belongings on the camp bed as he made his way down the attic stairs.

###

Ginny wasn't sleepy, despite the lateness of the hour. She lay in bed reading a novel that Hermione had leant her, though her friend's whereabouts were currently unknown, her camp bed in the corner as yet untouched. A tap at the door caught her attention and when she opened it, she found Harry walking back towards the attic stairs.

"Harry?" His presence confused her. They'd barely spoken since the final battle nearly three weeks before but in the Burrow's furore they'd had little time alone; he seemed sad to Ginny, but not knowing where she stood with him, she was loathe to point it out. Harry turned back to face her, barely catching her eye. He started back down the stairs, careful to keep his eyes down.

"Um, sorry. I… I didn't mean to wake you, I –"

"You didn't wake me up Harry. I was reading, I - . Sorry, I cut you off."

"It's ok. I, um… I was emptying my rucksack and I found this." He thrust the letter into the space between them, giving it to her, and watched for a moment as she read her name on the envelope. "It's for you" were the only words that came, dumbly, to his lips.

"I can see that. Do you want to come in?" She gestured him into her room and walked past him to regain her seat under the duvet. He looked lost for a second as he recalled the events of his seventeenth birthday, but eventually took control of himself long enough to perch himself on the end of her bed. The lost and distant look never left his face as Ginny turned the envelope over in her hands, as Harry had done, and opened it up.

_Ginny,_

_I'm sorry._

_If you're reading this, as clichéd as it sounds, then I haven't succeeded in the task Dumbledore left us. It is vitally important that you understand that it is something that I have to do, and a small part of me is beginning to suspect that I might have to sacrifice myself in order to achieve our goal. Please ask Ron and Hermione not to give up, I would hate for my sacrifice to have been in vain._

_I'm writing to you to tell you I love you. I want you to know that, if my life ends here, today, that our time together at Hogwarts was truly wonderful and I wanted you to know how I feel. And I don't want you to give up either. If I'm not around, I want you to find someone, someone who loves you as much as you know I do right now and someone who can make you smile in the way I love._

_I hope one day you can forgive me._

_With all my love, always_

_Harry_

Harry watched as she read his words, not once but twice. He felt bad for putting those tears in her eyes and wanted so badly to hold her. He got his wish as she pushed back the covers and crawled across her bed towards him. He could only put his arms around her as the tears swept down her cheeks to his shoulder, where she rested her head.

"Why did you show me this Harry?" He almost missed her words, the quiet whisper swamped by his t-shirt. He hugged her close as he tried to find words, any words, which might help.

"I – I don't know; I guess I just wanted you to… I don't know. I'm sorry." She sniffled slightly as she pulled away from his embrace to sit back facing him, looking into his soul. Oddly, she smiled at him.

"Do you?" she looked at him expectantly, but Harry had no idea where she was going with this.

"Do I what?" the words sounded stupid as they came out of his mouth, but it was too late now. Somehow, it just made her smile more broadly.

"Do you love me?" Harry didn't hesitate.

"Yes," His answer was emphatic "with all my heart, -"

"Always." Ginny finished his sentence for him. "I love you too." She leaned over and kissed him, gently before reseating herself in her bed and covering her lap with the duvet. Harry made himself more comfortable, lying down next to her, but making it obvious he had no intentions towards her, at least just yet. He kissed her cheek as she leant back and read his letter again, this time smiling. When she'd finished, she rolled onto her side and looked at him, a silent question in her eyes.

He began to tell her everything.


	2. September

**Hiya, thanks for the responses to the first chapter. I enjoyed reading them, even if I only replied this afternoon. As a reward for your patience you can have another chapter!**

**Thank you very much for reading, as always, and I hope you enjoy this next instalment**

**Thanks to StephanieO for pointing out my spelling and grammar mistakes, and keeping me grounded and to LunaBeth203 for insisting I keep my promises… Happy? :D**

**#x#x#**

Chapter 2 – 1st September 1998

They'd been inseparable all summer and Ginny hugged Harry fiercely before tugging herself away to board the train, but not before he saw a single tear roll down her cheek. Once she was ensconced in a carriage with Hermione, they both sat at the window and waved to Harry, Ron dawdling over to stand silently and stoically beside him.

All four of them waved until they were all out of sight.

Harry felt dejected, but returned to The Burrow at Molly's suggestion. Lunch was a quiet affair and afterwards Harry dragged himself up to Ron's attic room, dropping himself unceremoniously onto the camp bed; a rustling noise catching his attention as he did so, Harry shuffled about a bit and reached underneath him to grab at the parchment envelope, with Ginny's neat script staining the otherwise perfect stationary.

He stared at her writing a while; his mind filled with memories of the summer: talking into the early hours of the night and having to be reminded to go to bed by Molly or Arthur, walking through the village, talking, playing Quidditch and talking. They had done so much talking, caught up on so much from the past year, and more besides, it was difficult to comprehend what more she had to tell him.

Curiosity got the better of him and he tore the envelope open.

_Harry James Potter, get off your sorry arse, this instant!_

_Yes, I know you're missing me; yes, I know you're sad about having only Ron for company between now and Christmas; and yes, I know you're sat on your camp bed right now, moping._

_I miss you too; Ron's your problem now, and let's face it, you are moping!_

_Now, I want you to go downstairs, grab your broom from the cupboard and go fly around the paddock like we did yesterday. Then I want you to read one of those books Kingsley lent you, he said they'd help you when you start next week and then I want you to go check up on George for me._

_By the time you get home tonight, there'll be another letter waiting for you, and not just because I love you – though I do._

_With all my love, always_

_Ginny_

_xxx_

Harry smiled, and then got up from his bed.


	3. October

**I don't really use story stats, I get so nice comments on reviews etc that I don't need numbers to see if my stories are good – I know people enjoy them, right? But, while looking for something else, I found the story stats – I have ten story alerts (thank you all) and one favourite already (specific thanks to StPeppersGoldenEggClubBand) :D**

**Next instalment for you. Enjoy xxx**

Chapter 3 – October 1998

Harry swept through the door to the flat, dropping most of what he was carrying. A couple of books splayed themselves upon the floor, case study folders spilled their pages and his lunch escaped from its bag, his fruit rolling across the floor.

Ron strolled out of his room and, upon seeing Harry's predicament, said the only thing that came to him, much to Harry's chagrin and amusement.

"Hermione would freak if she saw books in that state." Ron carried on walking into the open plan kitchen, not offering help until he picked up Harry's orange from where it had come to a stop. Harry knew better than to hope he would get his lunch back and, as he expected, Ron started to peel and eat the fruit he'd claimed.

Staggering to pick up his belongings he was half way back to his own room to ditch the books and paperwork on his small desk in the corner. Ron followed him and sat on the edge of the bed, he'd finished peeling the orange, though the peel was still encased in his hand, and continued to talk to Harry through segments of orange.

"Letter came for you just after you left; looks like Ginny's handwriting."

"Cheers, I'll take a look in a minute," he looked across at his best friend, "you ok?"

"Yeah Hermione wrote this morning too. She's working hard, not that I expected much else. I gotta go. Mum said we could eat at home tonight." With that, Ron upped and left.

Harry thought back and saw a pattern. They spent an inordinate amount of time eating at the Burrow; Harry now realised it was usually when it was Ron's turn to cook. Shaking his head to himself as Ron left the flat, he walked back to the open plan living room and grabbed his letter from the kitchen counter.

Reading the letter through twice, as was now his habit, he smiled to himself at Ginny's jokes as he rescued himself a new lunch from the leftovers from the fridge and read his girlfriend's letter a third time as he retreated back to his bedroom.

Clearing a space on the desk, in his unorthodox manner, he pushed the desk's contents to one side haphazardly and grabbed some parchment out of the drawer.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Thanks for your letter, what you said about Defence Against the Dark Arts made me smile. I agree with what you said about being the only Weasley and having a reputation to maintain, but don't piss McGonagall off too much. We don't want her blacklisting the next generation, just in case!_

_I know I've ignored your 'subtle' hints to tell you about the flat, but I'm not sure anything I can put on parchment can do it justice; you'll just have to wait until Christmas hols. It was where Percy was living when he worked for Fudge. It's small, open plan and has two reasonably sized bedrooms. A Silencing Charm does wonders to drown out Ron's snores! It'll suffice until the Godric's Hollow house is refurbished and I don't know if Kingsley has figured if Grimmauld Place is safe yet, let alone habitable._

_Not that I'm really sure what I'd do with two places to live… If you think of anything, let me know!_

_I've got some work to do before we go for dinner at the Burrow. It always seems to be when it's Ron's turn to cook, but she's teaching us both, slowly, how to manage in a kitchen._

_Enjoy your classes this afternoon. I miss you._

_With all my love, always_

_Harry x_

When she finished reading his letter, Ginny smiled. His comment about the next generation sounded like a nice idea for one day.


	4. November

AN: nothing really that I want to say, just a big BIG thank you for reading and leaving all those lovely reviews – they make my day :D  
>VS Chapter 4 – November 1998<p>Ginny let the wind blow around her as she leapt from her broom and dodged into the changing room. Getting herself out of the weather beaten Quidditch robes she wore was a priority and she hoped she'd warm up in the process. Maybe a large mug of tea and a long hot shower before bed.<p>

Returning to the Gryffindor Common Room however, her first task was to locate Hermione, sat studying in the corner of the room, no surprises there. She'd already laid out parchment and a quill for Ginny to write to Harry about the game. It was small things such as this that made Hermione her best friend.

_Harry,_

_It was the best opening game – you'll be sorry you missed it once I explain!_

Ginny was interrupted from her thoughts by a tap at the window next to Hermione, who apparently hadn't noticed. Seeing an owl, Ginny got up from her seat and opened the window for the majestic bird. It dropped its letter on the table right by where she' been sitting and flew away again.

Disbelieving, yet somehow knowing what was coming next, Ginny regained her seat and opened up the parchment scroll.

_Awesome game Ginny, well done!_

_Sorry I can't congratulate you in person, I have to go back to work._

_With all my love, always_

_Harry x_

Ginny smiled broadly, and then carried on where she'd left off.

_Harry,_

_It was the best opening game – __you'll be sorry you missed it once I explain!_

_Well, apparently I needn't bother – I just got your note! I'm so glad you were there, although I didn't see you, it still makes me feel better. I'm glad you enjoyed the game, wasn't it amazing._

_Did you see Vaisey's foul? It was disgusting, but thankfully Demelza's going to be fine. Rumour is that Urqhart is being scouted by Kenmare too – can you believe it?_

_Anyway, Hermione's glaring daggers at me now, so apparently my free time is up for this weekend. At this rate she'll have me starting to revise for the exams shortly after Christmas dinner gets served._

_With all my love, always_

_Ginny_


	5. December

AN: I'm feeling generous, what can I say? You can have two chapters today cos they are kinda short… Chapter 5 – 25 December 1998

Harry wrote quickly, checking over his shoulder to see where Ron was; to see if his best friends suspected anything.

Molly Weasley was always up early, even more so today with Christmas dinner to prepare for so many. She wasn't surprised to see Ginny up this early either, sat at the kitchen table, tea and toast already made and half-devoured.

"Morning dear, how was last night?"

"Good, yeah."

Molly surreptitiously glanced at her only daughter, not having expected that particular response, but Ginny had turned back to her toast already.

Uncovering the vegetables she'd peeled and sliced the day before, Molly drained the pans they sat in and refilled them with fresh water to make sure they kept fresh.

Ron's owl tapped at the kitchen window and Molly recognised Harry's script as she detached the scroll from Pig's leg. The girls had barely been home from school a week, Harry and Ginny inseparable in that time, and they were still passing notes all night long. Molly pondered this, and the circles under Ginny's eyes, as she continued to bustle about the kitchen. Ginny read the note Harry had hurriedly scrawled.

_Ginny_

_I hope you didn't get caught sneaking back in this morning. Ron doesn't seem to suspect anything, but he'd be a hypocrite if he objected – I'm sure you can figure out why!_

_We'll be over shortly, but Ron's still in the shower so you never know!_

_With all my love, always_

_Harry x_

Ginny smiled and folded the letter into her jeans pocket as Molly sat down with another pot of tea for them to share and another stack of toast. The two Weasley women ate and drank in quietly for a moment or two; it was Molly that broke the silence.

"You know dear, I'm sure Harry would have fed you if you'd asked."


	6. January

Chapter 6 – January 1999

_Harry,_

_I can't believe the holiday went so quickly! I know I said that a lot before I came back here, but it's true! We've only been back two days and, not only does it feel like we never left, it seems like our workload tripled while we were gone._

_Hermione already has revision timetables, text books and flash cards ALL over the place and is harassing me to start revising too. How on earth did you put up with this for six years? She's one of my best friends, and I love her, but I shouldn't have to remind myself of that fact seven times a day! It's getting intolerable, but I know it'll get worse before it gets better!_

_Quidditch practice last night went really well. Demelza's getting on really well despite her injury set backs. I'm actually looking forward to Quidditch practices over the next couple of weeks – they'll get me away from Hermione at any rate! The Hufflepuff game is the first weekend in March, if you can get time off. There are rumours that there will be more scouts attending the games and you know how I feel about playing Quidditch next year._

_There are a couple of Hogsmeade weekends coming up too. They seem more frequent than before, but Hermione reckons it's partly due to increased numbers in the castle – Muggleborns and older students like Hermione who came back to finish their education. I'm sure she told you over Christmas that she's already spoken to a couple of representatives from a number of different Ministry departments, all of whom are trying to gauge her intelligence, personality and interests, all trying to figure out where she'll be more use and fit in or whatever. All of that, and revision, and contributing to the rebuilding of the Wizarding World or whatever those projects are - you'd know better than me! From what you've said the new plans all sound fantastic, even if it'll take years to implement properly._

_I'm getting off topic. I'm trying to ask if you are able to come up for lunch or something one Hogsmeade weekend. I'm sure your boss will let you have a day off, and George would surely let Ron have a day away from the shop to come and see their favourite little sister… and Hermione!_

_I've got to go. Hermione is staring daggers at me and I don't think I can tell her I'm working on Slughorn's essay again. She'll be signing me up or remedial tutoring if I try that a fourth time!_

_I hope your meeting goes ok tomorrow morning, have a nice time at home tonight – you'll have to force Ron to cook at some point, just so he can see that can actually create something edible._

_With all my love, always,_

_Gin x_


	7. February

**AN: apologies for the delay in posting. I didn't mean to make you wait this long! As a reward for your patience, you can have two chapters today, and a promise that I'll get my act together! ~ VS :D**

Chapter 7 – 14 February 1999

_Noon. Three Broomsticks_

_With all my love, always_

_Harry_

Harry's note this morning had been short and sweet, but direct – so where the hell was he?

Ginny was stood by the door of her favourite pub waiting. It was cold, drizzly and sleeting intermittently and Harry was nearly an hour late.

Pulling her cloak tighter around her, and rubbing her mitten covered hands together to generate some warmth and stamped her feet to try and get the feeling back in her toes. Maybe Hermione had been right – she should have stayed in. She could have finished her Potions essay and done some revision for their History of Magic Practice Exam they had on Tuesday.

Sighing heavily, Ginny started to walk back towards Hogwarts. The path was muddy from the rain and Ginny didn't seem to be the only one who had given up in order to return to Hogwarts' warm fire places.

As Ginny rounded a corner in the path, she caught sight of Luna sat on a low brick wall that surrounded someone's garden. Unlike her schoolmates, wrapped up against the cold in thick coats and various combinations of hats, gloves and scarves, Luna simply wore a short sleeved t-shirt and jeans.

"Aren't you cold?" Ginny slumped onto the wall next to her friend, her hands firmly entrenched, gloves and all, into her coat pockets.

"Oh, hello Ginny. How was Harry?" Her voice, as light and distant as always,. It was very difficult not to stare at her incredulously.

"He didn't show. He must have been called into work."

"Or maybe he saw all those people in town and didn't want to be ambushed." You know how much he likes his privacy." It was here that Ginny did stare at her friend. Luna wasn't often as insightful as this regarding her fellow human beings.

"Yeah, maybe." She paused, thinking. Perhaps another note would be waiting in the common room by the time she got back. "Luna, what are doing out here- it's freezing!"

"Waiting for you."

"What? Why?"

"It's Valentine's Day. Why else? He's got that special cloak of his, told me to tell you that he'd wait for you at the place where you talked." Luna paused to look Ginny in the eye, the first time she'd done so since Ginny had sat down. "But that makes no sense to me."

Luna smiled at her friend before leaving her perch and walking towards the castle on the horizon. Ginny sat for a moment longer before following Luna's lead and jogging to catch up.

"He'd better have a sandwich – I'm starving!"


	8. March

Chapter 8 – March 1999

_Hermione has gone insane, again! There was a compulsory Sex Ed lecture yesterday that "completely screwed up" her revision timetables and she spent all of today sat in the library writing them out again, reworking her timings and constantly mumbling about wasted time and more valuable aspirations._

_We had to sit there, all afternoon, as some Ministry witch explained the mechanics of sex, various methods of contraception and how babies get here. Nothing Hermione and me didn't know already, don't worry! Having six older brothers, Hermione as my best friend and Molly Weasley as my mother have their advantages apparently. Hermione confused the poor dear when she asked about Muggle forms of contraception too, but that was just plain funny!_

_Anyway, my point is, it's reminded me that we have some stuff to talk about before we go that far, and I thought maybe we could talk when we're back over Easter?_

_With all my love, always,_

_Gin x_

Percy looked at his watch as he heard the kitchen door closing. Nearly one thirty. Ginny was obviously trying to sneak in, but he'd been waiting for her; she wasn't going to get by him.

She jumped, shocked, as she turned into the small hallway and saw Percy sat on the stairs, in the dark.

"Oh, Percy, you made me jump!"

"You know Ginevra, I have better things to do than to wait up for you to come home."

"I never asked you to wait up for me."

"I know that, but I thought it prudent. Our parents obviously don't mind you staying out all night, but I-" She intervened before he could gain his stride.

"Mum and Dad knew exactly where I was, and they don't have any concerns about Harry." He could hear her anger building. If nothing else, he wanted his concerns kept between them. His parents wouldn't appreciate his prying and certainly nobody else in the house would appreciate the disruption to their sleep. He tried to keep his voice calm and quiet as he spoke.

"Yes I realise this, but-" she cut him off again.

"Harry and I aren't sleeping together." Percy's ears burned red at her candid statement, but she continued without noticing, or passing judgement on him at any rate. "Even if we were, it's none of your business."

"Yes, I know. I was just concerned that he might be… pressuring you into making decisions that you're not ready for."

"Percy." Her voice suddenly calm and even, he looked into her eyes, just as calm as her outer self. "Harry loves me. And I love him. You don't have to worry about him rushing me into big decisions. We've talked about sex, several times. We're waiting. Besides, I'm still in school, and we have the rest of our lives together."

"That's something else, actually. You and Harry both talk like you're in this for life. It worries me… slightly" he added as he saw the hurt look in her eyes. But she swallowed her retort and spoke calmly.

"I know. We're young, and people make mistakes, but Harry and I are certain about this; it's not a mistake. We… He is everything I've ever wanted, and I'm everything to him too. Didn't you hear him, after the Battle – I was the last person he thought about, and he came back for me. We love each other; so much it confuses me sometimes, but we both know where this is going, and it makes sense to us."

"It just seems like a very mature relationship and you're both barely Of Age."

"I know. And thank you, for sharing your concerns. But like I said, it's not your job to worry about me. Your job is to love me, and support my decisions and hunt Harry down if he ever hurts me, though I assure you, there won't much left of him by the time I'm finished with him." She smiled and hugged Percy, glad to see he was smiling too when she let him go.

She gave him a kiss and said goodnight to him, a salutation he returned and they both went their separate ways to their beds.

Molly, watching and listening from an upper storey stair, couldn't help but smile herself as she considered the exchange she had overheard and the future of her beautiful, strong willed and mature daughter.


	9. April

Chapter 9 – April 1999

_Ginny,_

_I know we only saw him a couple of weeks ago, when you were home, but you wouldn't believe how much Teddy has grown! I can't believe he's a year old already either. It just seems like yesterday that Remus was at Shell Cottage, telling us all about Teddy and naming me Godfather._

_I had dinner at Andromeda's the other day and your mum threw a little birthday tea for Teddy this afternoon. By the end of the day, having been surrounded since lunch time, his hair was as red as any Weasley. It was quite endearing actually, but made me think of, and miss, you._

_I relented and bought him that car play set we saw in the Muggle shop. The bike looks so much like Sirius' and I couldn't resist. He loved playing with them this afternoon but much preferred the stuffed dragon Charlie sent over from Romania, but no surprises there!_

_I've got a couple of photos here for you too. You can show Hermione how he's doing and put them on your wall or whatever you did with those photos you took at Christmas and Easter._

_Good grief, another letter has just arrived from that reporter at the Daily Prophet I was telling you about, Barlow? You know the guy who keeps pestering me for an interview to celebrate/commemorate the anniversary. He's practically begging now, but I'm sure he only wants an exclusive for the front page slot or a cash bonus or something. Besides, I've already said everything I care to and I'm not sure I like him enough to do him that sort of favour._

_To be perfectly honest, I do have a number of options on what to do on 2__nd__ May and I'm not sure which one to accept. Kingsley said there was going to be a ball at the Ministry. He's hoping it'll become an annual event – maybe we can go together next year? – but I'm not sure it's my kind of thing. Your mum and dad are going to have a family dinner instead, I'm sure you can understand, and I have a couple of other invitations here too. You might have to recommend something, cos otherwise I'll end up pulling one out of a hat!_

_Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know how Teddy was and give you these pictures. He's looking a lot like Tonks isn't he?_

_Good luck with your exams, I'm sure you'll be fine! Don't let Hermione's exam revision timetables weird you out too much, you know how she gets._

_With all my love, always_

_Harry_

x


	10. May

Chapter 10 – May 1999

Ginny grabbed her school bag and, stuffing her quill into the first available pocket, started walking towards the grand staircase. She was glad the exams were underway, and couldn't wait for the end of the next week for them to finish. Hermione hollered her name and she stood silently waiting for her best friend to catch up.

"Are you ok? You seem really quiet. Besides, Demelza's been talking to you for the last five minutes and you didn't even notice!" Ginny came back to herself and apologised to Demelza, if half-heartedly, but the apology was accepted and her friend and classmate was already ahead and talking to someone else. Ginny turned back to Hermione.

"I'm fine, just distracted." Ginny and Hermione returned to the common room, Hermione keeping up a running commentary on Potions and the unexpected questions she hadn't anticipated on the exam. Reaching the common room, they found they had little time before lunch. Hermione got stuck in to her next timetabled revision session, head buried beneath stacks of parchments, piles of books and a mound of quills that looked as if it might last her the next ten years.

Ginny grabbed the morning's Prophet from a table beside the fireplace and settled down to read, but besides a small headline announcing the World Cup Semi Finalists (both England and Ireland were out and Wales were holding on so far; Scotland hadn't qualified) was an editorial article about Harry.

Ginny read it over. It commented upon Harry's requests for privacy and normality, his work ethic (_'highly _motivated' and _'eager to learn'_ were a few of Cuffe's praises) and the events of the last three weeks surrounding the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Having refused comment to a society reporter by the name of Barlow all month, the 'intrepid' journalist had not relented, finally managing to get something from Ginny's boyfriend: a few unrepeatable words and a restraining order.

Ginny smiled to herself, full of pride in Harry's choicest phrases; she leapt from her perch to steal parchment and a quill from Hermione's stash. Ignoring the death glare, she returned to the armchair by the fire and, leaning on the Prophet, began to write:

_Harry,_

_I just read the editorial in the Prophet. I'm proud of you! Ron was apparently a bad influence on you after all, and not the other way round, as Mum thought once or twice._

_You have to admit that those… phrases were probably not the best thing to say, but Barnabus Cuffe actually makes it sound like his reporter was wrong to hassle you and, what was his phrase?... _"Invade the privacy you both request and deserve"._ So I think you owe Cuffe a letter of thanks – and maybe an apology or two for the bad language at the very least!_

_Cuffe says in his article that you didn't attend that Ministry thing you told me about a few weeks ago. I didn't think you would, but I'm glad you made the decision on your own. Did you end up at home like Dad suggested or did you attend one of those other gatherings? Just curious – you never mentioned the anniversary!_

_I just finished the first exam – Potions. It's nearly lunch so there's no point in me starting to revise something else if I'm going to spend twenty minutes on it before I have to put everything away again so we can go to lunch. Did Hermione disseminate all her OWLs afterwards? I always hate when people do that! The exam is over, move on, start revising for the next one right? There's not a lot you can do about it after the exam the over!_

_We have Quidditch practice tonight, gearing up towards the Ravenclaw game the weekend after next. Will you be able to make it? You have plenty of time to figure it out I guess. My only concern is that Bradley is turning into a halfway decent Chaser… but I've got him covered and Chambers too – he has a nasty Cobbing habit that needs reporting, and has a tendency to Haversack the Quaffle too._

_Anyway, I have to go – I'm starving and you know what happens to Weasleys when we don't eat. You live with Ron!_

_With all my love, always_

_Gin xxx_


	11. June

Chapter 11 – June 1999

Neville made a beeline round the bull pen, making an effort not to draw attention to himself or his true destination. Finally making it to Harry's small desk, near the centre of the room he nonchalantly dropped the envelope onto the table and disappeared again.

Harry looked up as the thud of parchment met his ears and, distracted from witness statements, watched as Neville's retreating glance met his. Confused, but entertained by his friend's suspicious behaviour, he looked the parchment over and, recognising Ginny's handwriting opened the envelope as discreetly as he could. He smiled openly to himself and turning away from any prying or observant eyes, wrote a reply.

_Gin,_

_Well done! All those NEWTs and you still only want to play Quidditch? I guess I know you better than to ask, but still…_

_Anyway, I shouldn't be writing to you from work, but I guess it's quiet enough here today. I was only reading witness statements. They're important on a grand scale, but I guess you could say your future is more important to me._

_I've always wanted to know – what happens to you now, after all your exams but with another three weeks before the train leaves for London?_

_Tell Hermione well done from me. She's done well too and I'm extremely proud of you both._

_With all my love, always_

_Harry x_

Ginny smiled at Harry's letter. She had questioned her decision to write while he was still at work, but exam results had been given out that morning and she hadn't wanted to wait for the evening to let him know. She chuckled to herself at the thought of him getting caught writing love letters in the middle of the day but nonetheless was glad that he had.

She decided to wait until later to write back. News of Sex Ed seminars, careers workshops and Quidditch trials were surely less important than witness statements and exam results.

AN:

Sorry about the long wait! I meant to post AGES ago but real life gets in the way sometimes. Anyway, woke up early this morning and my thoughts were with my lovely readers. Huge thanks for sticking with and putting up with me! This is probably the shortest chapter, but I liked the idea of passing notes during the work day – nothing can stop these two!

This story is drawing to a close… sort of! The planned, pre-written story has another chapter and an epilogue but after a review and pm conversation with StephanieO I'm currently writing extended/director's cut versions of a couple of chapters (Steph told me off for 'promising' a Harry/Ginny meeting in February but not showing them together… I hope she forgives the paraphrasing!) Anyway, something for you to look forward to… in fact, those chapters are coming on nicely.

Thanks again for reading. Please leave a review! I read my emails at work and your kind words (and suggestions) make my day sometimes!

Vicky Starfish xxx


	12. July

**AN: Surprise! This is the last official chapter. All that's left now is an epilogue and extended versions of THREE chapters inspired by StephO (inspired by, not blamed on!) :D**

**Enjoy**

**VSx**

**###**

**Chapter 12 – July 1999**

Ginny loved the feeling of the wind sweeping through her hair and the freedom of flying. It was something her and Harry discussed regularly and both with great amounts of exhilaration in their voices when they did so.

Now flying back to earth, in every sense, her fifteen minutes were up. She watched as Gwenog Jones discussed something with her training manager and compared clipboards with another scout and then took her dismissal to return to the stands.

Hermione shuffled between the pews to join her having moved seats for a better view. At least that's what she claimed. An empty jam jar and a thick book were poking out of her school bag as if they'd been hastily replaced and Ginny couldn't help but think that Hermione was lying. The thought was greatly appreciated though.

They chatted intermittently as Seeker candidates took to the skies but Ginny was trying to follow the Snitch herself and not really concentrating on the conversation.

Hermione left her friend to it when the light began to fade, making it difficult to read. Her bluebell hued flames were first-class for warmth, but had never been bright enough to read from. Ginny was still watching the tryouts with dedication. It seemed to irk Hermione somewhat but not enough to comment; Quidditch was just something she didn't understand.

It was a long tryout. The Seekers here today weren't up to Gryffindor standard, and nothing compared to Harry. Ginny made a mental note to tell him in her letter later. He still smiled whenever she comments on subpar Quidditch players, the Gryffindor tryouts from his year as Captain haunting him still.

It was late when they were released, the fallen faces of the scouts telling Ginny more than she needed to know. She couldn't help but feel broken hearted as she trooped towards the changing rooms. She was surprised to see Gwenog Jones stood outside the door as she approached. Building her nerve, she walked up to the Harpies Captain.

She was astonished to note that, for a woman roughly fifteen years her senior, they were nearly the same height. Jones smiled as she approached and Ginny was halfway through asking for an autograph when she was interrupted.

"I want to sign you, if you're interested in playing for the Harpies."

Ginny's mouth fell open and it took some internal muttering to get herself to close up. She dumbly nodded before she found her voice.

"Yes, of course." She smiled with as much enthusiasm as she could. "I'd love to. The Harpies, really?"

Jones chuckled to herself at Ginny's eagerness and acknowledged jokingly that that was indeed who she was scouting for. They agreed to meet once term was finished and Jones would forward her some paperwork, the contract and a playbook, for her to look over, no obligations or strings attached.

Ginny was the last to leave the changing room. It was nearing midnight when she finally left, still bouncing with excitement and joy as she ran for the common room and Hermione, whom she ran headlong into as she rounded a corner.

Hermione had noticed her friend's absence and had come looking for her, after checking with others who had been on the pitch and realising Ginny had good news. Hermione had thought to bring parchment and a quill for her, knowing who Ginny would want to tell first. They discussed the events since Hermione's departure at great length before Hermione produced the stationary from her pockets. Without asking what was intended, or even having to explain, Ginny took the objects thrust between them and smiled broadly at her closest friend before starting to write.

_Harry,_

_You'll never guess what just happened!..._


	13. Epilogue

**AN: **When my sister was proof reading she got to the end of the previous chapter and asked where the rest of the story was. After explaining that the beginning of Ginny's letter _was_ the ending, she suggested an Epilogue: something to tie up the story and define the end.

Here is the resulting day's writing. I mean, chapter!

#~#~#

Chapter 13

Epilogue – 31 Aug 2016

James waited. He pretended to be asleep as his mother checked in on him, and again when his father went to bed. He listened carefully as they chatted and waited patiently for the soft and muffled click that meant they had locked their door.

James swung his legs from the bed and grabbed his hoodie, pulling it over his head before he snuck out of his room. He padded as quietly as he could down the stairs, stopping when he reached the bottom to double check that he wasn't being followed.

Satisfied that he alone was up, James continued through the kitchen towards the back of the house and his father's office. James had been in here countless times – it wasn't out of bounds unless Harry had important company. James had numerous memories of playing by the fireplace as Harry worked, being read to the armchair in the corner and hiding under the desk as his mother or uncles played hide and seek with him, his siblings and cousins.

James crossed the room to his father's desk and tested each of the drawers in turn. Every one opened to reveal their mundane contents: paperclips, quills and ink bottles in the top left drawer, a large sheaf of parchment in the top right drawer. The bottom left drawer held confiscated contraband, James knew, but he hadn't expected to come across the penny whistle Ginny had taken from him years before. If he remembered correctly it sang rude lyrics to any tune played. He also found an old Sneakoscope humming weakly in the bottom beside the rubber chicken wand Uncle George had gifted him. Harry had been in a hurry when he had picked it up and James had been grounded for a week, despite the fact that the whole thing had been Lily's idea. He admired the designs on the Sneakoscope, probably Egyptian Hieroglyphs – they looked familiar, like something from Uncle Bill's house.

James pondered the last drawer, but not for very long; he had little patience. It was locked but James knew not magically, like many would automatically assume. Retracing his steps, he returned to one of the top drawers. Underneath the sheaf of parchment was the innocuous key, small and nondescript, but James knew it would fit.

The unlocked drawer was deep but relatively empty. A shoe sized box alone lay there, like the type his mother kept photographs in. His curiosity heightened, James pulled the box out of the drawer, laying it carefully on the surface of his father's desk. He wondered why his father kept photos locked in the drawer like that but something else in the drawer caught his eye as he noticed that his late night quarry lay underneath the box.

Swiftly pocketing the fabled Marauder's Map his curiosity returned to the box, gently lifting the lid with nimble fingers. He found more parchment inside, envelopes stacked neatly within the confines of the box. There seemed to be hundreds of them, but even James knew this estimate was unreasonable. There were quite a few though.

Pulling the front-most envelope out, he saw his father's name clearly printed above Grandma Weasley's address and recognised his mother's handwriting. Torn with guilt for prying, albeit briefly, his interest got the better of him once again and he pulled the contents from the envelope and unfurled the contents. It was a letter, dated 1 Sept 1998. It scolded Harry for sulking in his mother's distinct and direct tone, giving him specific instructions with what to do for the rest of the day.

James debilitating curiosity won out again and James reached into the box to retrieve the next letter. It was dated the same as the previous one and seemed to be the follow up letter that the first had promised. What intrigued James the most was the salutation that each ended with: "With all my love, always". It was something his parents said to each other often, sincerely but most commonly when they thought their conversation was private. As he pondered the origins of the phrase, James ears pricked up at the sound of the top stair creaking above him.

Silently he replaced the letters, making sure they sat in the box exactly as he found them. He returned the box to the drawer and turned the key in the lock again, even putting the key back in the exact same place he had found it under the parchment.

Tiptoeing hurriedly down the corridor, he reached the kitchen as his company descended the last stair. It annoyed him greatly that Al had interrupted his discovery but, as they returned to their rooms after a glass of water each, James became preoccupied by the possibilities that lay before him with the legendary Marauder's Map now in his possession.

#~#~#

**AN:** Thus officially ends the story. I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with me so far, especially those who have left a review, signed up for alerts or favourited With All My Love, Always.

However, there is more! As previously mentioned, Steph O inspired some extended versions of a couple of chapters, so keep leaving your lovely comments and hopefully Steph can read some Harry/Ginny interactions soon!

With all _my_ love

VickyStarfish

xxxxx


	14. EX1: December

**AN: Here is the first of the extended chapters. I was quite surprised at ow much longer they became but I loved writing them. This first chapter has the extended scene first, February has it at the end and March in the middle. Out of sheer frustration – FanFic doesn't show differing fonts – the sections are separated by: ****#~#~#**

**Dedicated to Steph O, a reward for her inspiration and encouragement!**

**Chapter 5 – 25 December 1998**

**#~#~#**

_The night before…_

A flash of lightning accompanied the doorbell. Harry looked around to check everything, not difficult in what was essentially a one room flat, and went to answer the door.

Opening the door, he got a surprise. Ginny was soaked through. She clutched her cloak to herself, but it didn't seem to have made much of a difference. Her hair was flat to her scalp, her teeth chattering and drops of rain water fell to the ground where she stood in a small puddle. He pulled her inside the flat and shut the door, rubbing his hands up and down her arms and reached up to sweep a lock of hair away from her face.

"Are you ok?" he gave her a small kiss on her lips as she nodded, but that in itself made him smile. "Really?" she gave him half a glare, but her energy seemed sapped.

"Maybe not. It's not raining back home." In between chattering teeth and shivers, she removed her cloak to reveal more sodden clothing and kicked off her trainers causing more puddles on the floor. "I thought I'd be ok, but it's horrendous out there! Give me five minutes in front of the fire, I'll be ok."

"No, you won't. I'll go find you a t-shirt and jumper or something. We'll have to wash and dry those before you go home."

"Can't we use magic?"

"To dry them, yes, but they'll get stiff from the rain water – trust me. I've been doing surveillance exercises in this all week. Wait there, don't move." Harry retreated, checking on something in the oven before moving back to the bedrooms, leaving Ginny to stand still and look around her.

It was the first time she'd seen where Harry and Ron were living. Beside the door on the wall behind her was a large fireplace she knew to be connected to the Floo Network and bookcases full of books that Harry had removed from Grimmauld Place. Running parallel to the wall beside her was their sofa and coffee table, a chess board laid out ready for play and stacks of books. An end table and lamp stood beside the sofa.

The small kitchen was adjacent. A small wooden table sat between the living area and oven. There was a large white fridge and washing machine under the counter next to the sink and Ginny briefly wondered how Harry got electric appliances to work; then again, living in a predominantly Muggle area, it probably wasn't affected by underlying magical residues that surrounded Ottery St. Catchpole and other wholly magical areas.

Harry returned from his bedroom down the corridor carrying a bundle of clothing and a towel. He watched her face as he approached and held out the clothing for her.

"There's a t-shirt of mine and some pyjama bottoms; I'm sorry it's all I've got that might fit you. I've put the shower on as well to heat up. I thought you would want to warm up before you changed and there's a clean towel warming on the radiator in the bathroom for you." Ginny looked past Harry at the two doors behind him. The open door Harry had come through showed a wardrobe, presumably his room and a Chudley Canons poster announced the other door as Ron's room.

"Erm, where is your bathroom?" She looked back at Harry apprehensively.

"Oh, yes, of course. Through the bedroom, door in the back. Ron has a door in from his room too, but he's having dinner with Hermione and her parents this evening, so you don't have to worry about him! Dinner won't be ready for a while yet, you have plenty of time."

As Ginny stepped under the hot spray of the shower, she immediately forgot the cold and dismal weather outside. Harry was indeed looking after her. She recognised the branded shampoo as her favourite and, forgetting to wonder why Harry had it in the first place, she leaned back and let the spray hit her face and rinse her hair.

Meanwhile, Harry found it extremely difficult to concentrate. Trying intently not to let their dinner from spoiling, he boiled the kettle for tea, or hot chocolate – whichever caught her fancy – and tried not to think about the fact that Ginny was showering not twenty feet away.

Ginny reappeared in the nick of time, just before the creamy sauce for the chicken split. Harry plated their meal and turned to find Ginny already sitting at the dining table. She had on the bottoms and t-shirt he had leant her, but had also found his dressing gown and wrapped that around her too. It looked better on her than Harry thought it had ever looked on himself.

Putting down the plates, and pouring Butterbeer into glasses, he mentioned that fact to Ginny, making her smile.

"Have you got your clothes? I'll put them on to wash while we eat." Ginny danced back the way she'd come and returned moments later with the bundle of jeans and jumper which Harry took from her. Adding tablets to the drawer, the hum of the machine overtook the silent flat as he sat facing Ginny, already digging into her meal.

They talked intently as they ate. Ginny was looking forward to seeing Charlie tomorrow and was most excited about some particular present her older brother had promised. Harry got the opportunity to rant about the fact that his partner at work was an inept idiot, without Ron's constant interruptions and sarcastic comments.

After dinner, Harry tried to remove Ginny's clothing from the washing machine, only to have her bump him out of the way. He was confused for a moment as she asked where she could dry them, but a flash of white cotton between her green shirt and blue jeans told him he was better off not considering what else she had needed to wash. He showed her a clothes horse in the bathroom and left her alone while he started the dishes.

He was slightly surprised when Ginny returned to the main room. He had expected her to dry her clothes and change back, but she was still wearing Harry's clothes when she sat on the couch next to him, lifting her feet up next to her and wrapping his arm around her. She pointed her own wand at the radio and changed the station to some easy listening rubbish and settled in to read over Harry's shoulder. It wasn't long before Harry realised she was fast asleep.

_The morning after…_

Harry shifted as light fell on his face before it disappeared again. He was wide awake, but the room was now dark again. He tried to lift his arm to look at his watch, but couldn't move. Assessing what movements he could make, he realised that he was lying against something warm and soft, but wasn't in any pain. Waking up more, he realised that it was Ginny in his arms. He vaguely recalled carrying her into his room, but had fully intended on sleeping on the couch. Letting her go gently, not disturbing her sleep, he saw that his watch announced an ungodly hour of the morning.

Harry, still fully clothed, tried to enter the bathroom, but the locked door and unmistakable sound effects announced that Ron was otherwise engaged. Panicking slightly – Ron would kill him if he knew Ginny had spent the night before asking what they had done – Harry turned back to the bed and tried to rouse Ginny.

His anxiety increased exponentially when he couldn't wake her, but Ron's off tone and ill-timed singing in the bathroom seemed to do the trick. Signalling urgently and motioning out to the main room, he left her to change, suddenly extremely glad he'd had the forethought to grab and dry her clothes from the bathroom before he lifted her from the sofa last night.

When Ginny exited the bedroom, Harry was waiting with the pot of Floo powder. Running across the room gracefully, but thankfully silently, she pecked him on the cheek before disappearing into the fireplace.

The fire was still green as Ron appeared from his room. Harry wondered if he noticed.

**#~#~#**

Harry wrote quickly, checking over his shoulder to see where Ron was; to see if his best friends suspected anything.

Molly Weasley was always up early, even more so today with Christmas dinner to prepare for so many. She wasn't surprised to see Ginny up this early either, sat at the kitchen table, tea and toast already made and half-devoured.

"Morning dear, how was last night?"

"Good, yeah."

Molly surreptitiously glanced at her only daughter, not having expected that particular response, but Ginny had turned back to her toast already.

Uncovering the vegetables she'd peeled and sliced the day before, Molly drained the pans they sat in and refilled them with fresh water to make sure they kept fresh.

Ron's owl tapped at the kitchen window and Molly recognised Harry's script as she detached the scroll from Pig's leg. The girls had barely been home from school a week, Harry and Ginny inseparable in that time, and they were still passing notes all night long. Molly pondered this, and the circles under Ginny's eyes, as she continued to bustle about the kitchen. Ginny read the note Harry had hurriedly scrawled.

_Ginny_

_I hope you didn't get caught sneaking back in this morning. Ron doesn't seem to suspect anything, but he'd be a hypocrite if he objected – I'm sure you can figure out why!_

_We'll be over shortly, but Ron's still in the shower so you never know!_

_With all my love, always_

_Harry x_

Ginny smiled and folded the letter into her jeans pocket as Molly sat down with another pot of tea for them to share and another stack of toast. The two Weasley women ate and drank in quietly for a moment or two; it was Molly that broke the silence.

"You know dear, I'm sure Harry would have fed you if you'd asked."


	15. EX2: February

**AN:** me again! I couldn't make you wait any longer! This is the original chapter that StephO requested an extension for, so I hope she, and everybody else (of course!), loves it as much as I do!

As previously stated, the extension comes at the end of this particular chapter and is surrounded by **#~#~#**

VSx

**Chapter 7 – 14 February 1999**

_Noon. Three Broomsticks_

_With all my love, always_

_Harry_

Harry's note this morning had been short and sweet, but direct – so where the hell was he?

Ginny was stood by the door of her favourite pub waiting. It was cold, drizzly and sleeting intermittently and Harry was nearly an hour late.

Pulling her cloak tighter around her, and rubbing her mitten covered hands together to generate some warmth and stamped her feet to try and get the feeling back in her toes. Maybe Hermione had been right – she should have stayed in. She could have finished her Potions essay and done some revision for their History of Magic Practice Exam they had on Tuesday.

Sighing heavily, Ginny started to walk back towards Hogwarts. The path was muddy from the rain and Ginny didn't seem to be the only one who had given up in order to return to Hogwarts' warm fire places.

As Ginny rounded a corner in the path, she caught sight of Luna sat on a low brick wall that surrounded someone's garden. Unlike her schoolmates, wrapped up against the cold in thick coats and various combinations of hats, gloves and scarves, Luna simply wore a short sleeved t-shirt and jeans.

"Aren't you cold?" Ginny slumped onto the wall next to her friend, her hands firmly entrenched, gloves and all, into her coat pockets.

"Oh, hello Ginny. How was Harry?" Her voice, as light and distant as always,. It was very difficult not to stare at her incredulously.

"He didn't show. He must have been called into work."

"Or maybe he saw all those people in town and didn't want to be ambushed." You know how much he likes his privacy." It was here that Ginny did stare at her friend. Luna wasn't often as insightful as this regarding her fellow human beings.

"Yeah, maybe." She paused, thinking. Perhaps another note would be waiting in the common room by the time she got back. "Luna, what are doing out here- it's freezing!"

"Waiting for you."

"What? Why?"

"It's Valentine's Day. Why else? He's got that special cloak of his, told me to tell you that he'd wait for you at the place where you talked." Luna paused to look Ginny in the eye, the first time she'd done so since Ginny had sat down. "But that makes no sense to me."

Luna smiled at her friend before leaving her perch and walking towards the castle on the horizon. Ginny sat for a moment longer before following Luna's lead and jogging to catch up.

"He'd better have a sandwich – I'm starving!"

**#~#~#**

The two friends walked silently along. Luna probably had no idea that Ginny was following her; Ginny was trying to get warm. Ginny tapped her friend on the shoulder as they topped the apex of the final hill before the school gates.

"Luna? I'm going this way," she gestured over to the right, where a small trail led into a copse of trees. "If you see Hermione, will you tell her that I'll be back before dinner?"

Luna nodded to indicate that she'd heard and understood. At least, Ginny hoped she'd heard and understood. She gave no other indication that she'd even seen Ginny and just kept on walking.

Ginny followed the trail into the woods a short way, only a five minute walk and balanced on an old log, lost in memory. It had been here that she had found Harry after the battle of Hogwarts. They hadn't spoken much, each just confirming that the other was uninjured physically. It had taken some time for Harry to get over the events of that day, but their time together last summer had gone a long way towards their future.

"Aren't you going to say hello then?" Harry's voice startled Ginny and she very nearly fell from her perch. Harry reached out to help her catch her balance, knocking his cloak away from his arms and face.

"Just remembering," Ginny smiled. "Besides, how can I say hello to you when I didn't even realise you were here? Your invisibility cloak is just that: invisible!" she enunciated the last word and incited her favourite smile from her boyfriend. It was warm, loving and carefree. Suddenly she didn't care that it was a frosty February afternoon.

Harry chuckled over her sentiment, but held her, enjoying the physical closeness. He'd definitely missed her since Christmas. Bending slightly to kiss the top her head as she snuggled into the warm cloak around them her stomach gave a definitive growl. She looked up at him alarmed and embarrassed but he laughed it off.

"Hungry?"

"Starving! I was outside the Three Broomsticks for over an hour waiting for you." She pouted slightly, for comic effect, and he smiled at her again. Pulling a lunchbox from a discreetly hidden bag beneath his cloak, he caressed her cheek, making her smile and produced a pumpkin pasty for her consumption. He spoke while she ate.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. There were people everywhere and I didn't want to be spotted, hence the cloak. On the other hand, the cloak meant I had to be careful of people barging about." He looked at her to gauge her expression, wanting forgiveness and getting another look of starvation. He surrendered his own pasty to her, smiling, and continued. "Luna said she'd pass a message – she saw my foot prints but somehow knew it was me. Something about Nargles." Ginny laughed, around a mouthful of pasty, but he smiled back and put his arm around her once again.

They sat in silence as Ginny finished eating and for a while after. They listened to the sounds around them. Birds in the trees, the laughter of students outside their copse and to each other. Ginny could feel Harry's heart beat as she snuggled into his chest; he listened to her breathing as she blew warmth into her hands.

Harry reached over and grasped both of her hands in his, rubbing warmth into them as she shifted to accommodate him. After a moment or two, he realised it was futile and reached into a hidden pocket and retrieving a pair of gloves for her to put on.

"Thanks," she whispered, pulling the soft wool over her fingers and allowing Harry to continue rubbing her hands. "How's work?"

"Not too bad. Long hours, lots of reading. There's not really much I can discuss to be honest. It's mostly confidential witness statements at the moment, you can understand that can't you?" Harry looked at her hopefully, in time to catch her nod of agreement and understanding. "How's school?"

"Good." Her brief statement confused Harry for a moment. She was normally more verbose about her studies. He didn't have to wait long for her to continue, loudly. "Infuriating! At least when you and Ron were at school, my exposure to Hermione's insanity was limited; now it's full time, intense and infuriating!" her hands had freed themselves from Harry's and were gesturing madly as she described her frustrations.

"The teachers are nearly obsessed about the exams as she is too. They've got us doing so much homework, and essays and research and revision that I'm surprised we have enough time to sleep let alone eat!" he chuckled silently to himself, willing Ginny not to notice, which she didn't. he loved when she was worked up like this.

"What about Quidditch practice?"

"Better than lessons!" Ginny visibly relaxed at the mention of their favourite sport.

"Find a Seeker as good as me?" Harry smiled broadly as he looked to her for her reaction.

"Yes, actually! Laura White. She's only a second year, but she's fast, nimble and unbelievably observant; she can spot the Snitch from across the pitch, I swear! She's awesome." Ginny smiled as she saw Harry's disheartening face. "Not nearly as awesome as you though."

She leaned over to him, more into his body than where she had been sat and kissed him square on the lips. Her hands may have frozen, but her lips were warm against Harry's as he kissed her back. It didn't last long, but their kiss was perfect, as always.

Ginny leaned back to her sitting position, but kept her arms firmly around Harry's waist, meaning she was leaning over at a most uncomfortable angle, but she didn't complain and neither did Harry. They sat in silence again, lost in thought. Harry mostly thought about their kiss: his certainty that she would kiss him like that again before he parted and the possibility of more one day soon. Ginny thought about Quidditch and school: Laura was good but not up to Harry's standard and Hermione was bound to want her working as soon as she returned to the common room.

"I've missed you." Ginny whispered against his chest, Harry feeling the vibration more than hearing the words.

"I know, I've missed you too." He gave her a squeeze, as best he could, trying to reassure her, to show her how much he loved her. She looked up at him again, this time with tears in her eyes. It wasn't that long ago that a crying girl would have, and indeed once did, freak him out completely, but somehow with Ginny it was different. He pulled her upright slightly, sitting her on his lap and hugged her tightly. He whispered in her ear and kissed her gently wherever he could reach, her ear, neck and cheek. She didn't sob or cry out loud, but Harry hadn't expected her to. She drew comfort from him, and let her tears fall, but she wasn't properly crying – she would never allow that to happen to herself.

Once she had control of her breathing again, she kissed his lips. She hastily shifted to try and keep their balance on their log/seat but failed and they tipped backwards onto the floor beneath, legs still raised upon their bench.

Other than being slightly winded, Harry didn't mind at all. Ginny shifted to allow him to breathe and paused their kisses to let him catch his breath, but they didn't need to talk, he hadn't asked her to; she just knew him well enough to know what he needed.

They stayed that way for quite a while, kissing and distracting each other from the cold hard ground beneath them until Harry's watch beeped the hour. Looking at it reluctantly behind Ginny's head, he realised that he had to let Ginny go and return to London.

Both were reluctant to leave. The copse and clearing was their secret, they were sure and the solitude it gave them was a sanctuary. Ginny pulled her lips from Harry's neck and smiled at him as she started to right herself and stand. She held out a hand to Harry and helped to pull him from the floor, dusting frost and dirt from his supposedly invisible cloak.

They didn't speak, again a sign that they knew each other well, and walked towards the main path back to Hogwarts hand in hand. A chaste kiss and a beaming smile were Harry's only goodbye, the smattering of late arriving students providing an audience he didn't want. He watched as Ginny walked up towards the school. Professor Flitwick, checking off names at the gate, nodded to Harry as he turned and followed the last students up the hill, leaving the teenager to watch his girlfriend's silhouette retreating towards home.

**#~#~#**


	16. EX3: March

AN: extention is just after the letter, and before Percy, surrounded by **#~#~#**. More from me at the end…

**Chapter 8 – March 1999**

_Hermione has gone insane, again! There was a compulsory Sex Ed lecture yesterday that "completely screwed up" her revision timetables and she spent all of today sat in the library writing them out again, reworking her timings and constantly mumbling about wasted time and more valuable aspirations._

_We had to sit there, all afternoon, as some Ministry witch explained the mechanics of sex, various methods of contraception and how babies get here. Nothing Hermione and me didn't know already, don't worry! Having six older brothers, Hermione as my best friend and Molly Weasley as my mother have their advantages apparently. Hermione confused the poor dear when she asked about Muggle forms of contraception too, but that was just plain funny!_

_Anyway, my point is, it's reminded me that we have some stuff to talk about before we go that far, and I thought maybe we could talk when we're back over Easter?_

_With all my love, always,_

_Gin x_

**#~#~#**

Harry fidgeted, he couldn't help it. He still wasn't used to the stares that people directed to him in public and the idea of sitting outside Florean Fortescue's and waiting for Ginny to arrive had been most unpleasant. The warm weather had brought out most of the magical population of the entire United Kingdom and they all seemed to be walking past his table in Diagon Alley. Some people seemed to be walking up and down the street just to see him time and again.

Ginny wanted to eat lunch together, and seeing as how she needed potion ingredients and new quills he'd been talked into meeting her here. He gestured to the waitress to bring him another coffee and sighed as a white-haired witch made her fourth pass.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait much longer for Ginny to swoop into the chair opposite; she dropped her bags dramatically besides her and smiled at Harry's shocked expression.

"I thought you only needed potion ingredients and a quill?"

"Well, yeah, but while I'm here I may as well stock up and George gives me discount on the WonderWitch products he stocks. Madam Malkin's wasn't busy so I got my robes adjusted – there's no point in buying new ones this close to the end of term – and Hermione wanted me to pick her up a book or three from Flourish and Blotts."

"So you're all done?" He asked hopefully, and Ginny's face broke into a broad, gleeful smile again.

"Yes, I'm done." She spoke gently and only slightly mockingly. She was grateful he was here, if only for lunch, and she loved appending time with him. She watched lovingly as Harry beckoned the waitress and ordered their food. He didn't have to ask; he knew what her favourite sandwich was here, ordered the brown bread she preferred and even asked for the sandwich to be toasted too. He didn't judge her for wanting a hot sandwich on a warm day. She shook herself slightly to stop from staring; she really did love him.

They talked amiably while they waited for their food. The girl waiting tables brought their pot of tea over and they watched other shoppers and pedestrians enjoying the sunshine. Ginny gave the white haired witch an evil glare as she passed by a seventh time, Seamus stopped by to catch up and arrange a night out with Harry and they shared comments about passers by.

By the time their food arrived, they were talking about family. Charlie had come home for a few days and, having left the day before, Ginny was replete with family gossip and theories about relationships, work stresses and hobbies. By the time they returned to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo to Harry's flat, they had completely caught up with each other and were happy to walk the length of Diagon Alley in silence, hand in hand.

Ginny propped her shopping bags by the fireplace when she arrived at Harry's. Harry stumbled through the connection, as graceful as ever and nearly tripped them both as he tried desperately to keep his balance. His face flushed gloriously red as he reached for her arm, but caught hold of her somewhere else instead.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he straightened himself busied his hands brushing himself off.

"That's ok. Not the first time you hands have been there now, is it?" She cocked a grin at him, letting him know she was teasing as she moved to take a seat on the couch. "Besides, they're allowed to be there." She spoke quietly that time, more under her breath than anything else, but Harry heard her in the quiet, empty flat.

"Oh yeah?" He now smiled back at her as he bounded across the short space between them and took the seat on the couch next to her. He leaned in and, swiping at the hair in her face, started to kiss her. She tried valiantly to laugh as she kissed him back, but her breath was currently extremely valuable.

When they did finally surface for air, they were definitely in a more relaxed position. Harry had leant her back onto the sofa and was stretched out beside her, his hands firmly planted on her hip and in her hair. In return, her hands were also exploring the back of his neck and along his ribcage.

"You wanted to talk about this didn't you?" Ginny could see longing in Harry's eyes. He wanted to continue, go further and make love to her. They'd discussed it previously and he'd expressed his willingness to wait if that's what she wanted but she could see in his eyes that he wanted more. Maybe it was just something she recognised in herself.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Harry seemed to have heated every part of her and she had to fight the urge to carry on kissing him.

"Yeah. I did, didn't I?" She shuffled about, a signal to Harry, and they moved so that they sat side by side again. She interlocked their hands, and look up at him, suddenly sheepish given their intended topic of conversation.

"Gin?" She must have been silent for longer than he'd expected. She'd been silent longer than she planned; Weasley's weren't generally silent unless food was being consumed.

"I want to wait. I mean, I want to make love to you, but I think I should finish school first."

"I know."

"You do?" The certainty and finality in his voice had startled Ginny slightly.

"Yeah – you need your NEWTs and, to be honest, I don't mind waiting. Like you said, I want to too, but waiting makes sense for us, right? We have the rest of forever together and waiting a couple more months won't make much difference in the long run." He gave her hand a squeeze as he turned to meet her eyes and smile sexily. "Besides, when your home full time, it'll mean we have time to make our first time together special."

"Yeah." Ginny was confident of her response, but feeling nervous still. She wasn't sure why – she agreed with everything he'd just said.

"Was there something else you wanted to talk about?" His voice filled concern at her ongoing silence.

"Not really." She met his gaze again, not realizing she'd looked down, and smiled. "I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page, which we are." She kissed him on the lips to punctuate her statement and continued to think a bit longer. "Y'know that ministry witch had some interesting booklets and stuff."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she confirmed, smiling cheekily. "They had diagrams and everything." She was trying not to laugh out loud as she spoke, eyes ablaze and mind whirring.

Harry chuckled at her reaction.

"Yeah? Why do I get the feeling it gave you ideas?"

"Because you know me so well," she leaned in for another kiss, planting her lips more firmly on his. He could only hum in agreement. Harry broke of their kiss, seemingly as another thought occurred to him.

"You said something in your letter about contraception. Did you have any thoughts about that?"

"Well, mum always talked to us about potions a witch can take, and Hermione is convinced that Muggle condoms are effective too, but so far that's unconfirmed, at least as far as I know."

"So, do you have a preference? I mean, I'm happy for us to use condoms, but if you'd rather use the potions…?"

"Well, if condoms are effective, both actually," her voice thoughtful. "The ministry witch said about the whole 'belt and braces' thing and it's probably a good idea to use both and make sure." She paused. "I want kids with you but not yet, that's more of a _one__day_ idea."

Harry laughed off her statement, but she knew they were in agreement on that score. They sat in a comfortable silence, knowing their conversation had been informative and drawn to a close, at least for now. Harry smiled broadly over at her and squeezed her hand again; she loved when he did that.

"So tell me more about these booklets you said the Ministry witch had." He whispered, winking at her sideways. She moved, as quick as a flash, and twisted to sit on his lap facing him, knees planted either side of his thighs as he reclined into the sofa.

"You were right," she said smiling and leaning into a kiss. "They gave me ideas."

It was a long time before they surfaced for air again.

**#~#~#**

Percy looked at his watch as he heard the kitchen door closing. Nearly one thirty. Ginny was obviously trying to sneak in, but he'd been waiting for her; she wasn't going to get by him.

She jumped, shocked, as she turned into the small hallway and saw Percy sat on the stairs, in the dark.

"Oh, Percy, you made me jump!"

"You know Ginevra, I have better things to do than to wait up for you to come home."

"I never asked you to wait up for me."

"I know that, but I thought it prudent. Our parents obviously don't mind you staying out all night, but I-" She intervened before he could gain his stride.

"Mum and Dad knew exactly where I was, and they don't have any concerns about Harry." He could hear her anger building. If nothing else, he wanted his concerns kept between them. His parents wouldn't appreciate his prying and certainly nobody else in the house would appreciate the disruption to their sleep. He tried to keep his voice calm and quiet as he spoke.

"Yes I realise this, but-" she cut him off again.

"Harry and I aren't sleeping together." Percy's ears burned red at her candid statement, but she continued without noticing, or passing judgement on him at any rate. "Even if we were, it's none of your business."

"Yes, I know. I was just concerned that he might be… pressuring you into making decisions that you're not ready for."

"Percy." Her voice suddenly calm and even, he looked into her eyes, just as calm as her outer self. "Harry loves me. And I love him. You don't have to worry about him rushing me into big decisions. We've talked about sex, several times. We're waiting. Besides, I'm still in school, and we have the rest of our lives together."

"That's something else, actually. You and Harry both talk like you're in this for life. It worries me… slightly" he added as he saw the hurt look in her eyes. But she swallowed her retort and spoke calmly.

"I know. We're young, and people make mistakes, but Harry and I are certain about this; it's not a mistake. We… He is everything I've ever wanted, and I'm everything to him too. Didn't you hear him, after the Battle – I was the last person he thought about, and he came back for me. We love each other; so much it confuses me sometimes, but we both know where this is going, and it makes sense to us."

"It just seems like a very mature relationship and you're both barely Of Age."

"I know. And thank you, for sharing your concerns. But like I said, it's not your job to worry about me. Your job is to love me, and support my decisions and hunt Harry down if he ever hurts me, though I assure you, there won't much left of him by the time I'm finished with him." She smiled and hugged Percy, glad to see he was smiling too when she let him go.

She gave him a kiss and said goodnight to him, a salutation he returned and they both went their separate ways to their beds.

Molly, watching and listening from an upper storey stair, couldn't help but smile herself as she considered the exchange she had overheard and the future of her beautiful, strong willed and mature daughter.

AN: THANK YOU for sticking with me, reviewing, favouriting and setting up all those story and author alerts! It's obvious that loads of you love this story and I do too! Clicking Complete now makes my heart tighten just a little bit, but never fear, I'm writing again… I just have to pull myself together to type it up properly and start posting!

Thanks again,

Vicky Starfish

Oct 2011


End file.
